Bad Luck Day
by Naminette
Summary: Series of drabbles about the life of a student, Date Masamune who had the misfortune (hapinness ?) of falling in love with a single dad. Or my poor attempt at humor just because I needed a fic where Mitsunari is Yukimura's child. modern AU
1. Chapter 1

**Author: Nami-chan.**

**Pairing : :DateSana, MotoMoto for now  
><strong>

**Disclaimers :**** I think we all would like to have the on right Sengoku Basara, but it's not my case**

**Bad Luck Day.**

**Introduction.**

It was all this was Motochika's fault.

He was the only one responsible for this. This fucking surfer with bleached hair who thought he was a pirate was the source of all his problems. Date Masamune would have done better to shoot himself the foot the day when he had met Chosokabe Motochika. Anyway, that was another story.

The young brown haired male was going to make his best friend or future ex best friend Know that he was nicknamed the one-eyed dragon for good reason, and that wasn't only because he hid behind his missing right eye behind a medical eye patch, Motochika was hiding his left eye's scars in the same way after all. Eye patch bro, in life and death ... my ass. His revenge would be terrible. He could already imagine many ways to torture the other young man.

Well, as soon as he could manage to extract himself from under this pile of cardboard box.

This day had been a living hell, a series of complications. It was something usual for Masamune not to be very organized, as he preferred to live in day to day. So, he had simply forgotten to remind his friends and members of his group the day of the move was today. Okay, this one at least was his own fault.

It shouldn't have been a big deal considering the fact that all his life could fit in a car. Yet it would have taken that for him not to be the leader of an old biker gang and that the only person he knew possessing a car was away on a business trip across the country. Kojuuro would have lent him the car if Masamune had though of warning him. Maybe, that too was his fault.

"Moves another day." Motochika had told him just before jumping without any shame on his boyfriend who had just come out of the shower and reminding Masamune why he absolutely had to leave. The sooner the better

As a result, no one was available except Motochika, his motorcycle and a small trailer.

It was the least that his friend helped him to move. So far, they lived together until his roommate's boyfriend, a maniacal and psychopathic little brunet appeared.

Being forced to see honeyed love scenes turn into wild battle or vice versa day after day typed on our dragon nerves and it hadn't taken a long time before he took the decision to pack his boxes and find a new place.

There by cons, he had been lucky. He found a really cheap stuff, furnished and close to the university too. Joy.

To return to the situation of how he had come to find himself under a pile of his own cardboard box in his brand new apartment, no one to help him, and that that was truly Motochika's fault.

The surfer, who was about a head and a half taller than him and who moreover had a sense of humor that was very special to him, had thought it would be fun to put Masamune's cardboard boxes in a high pile while the other had gone to a second trip to retrieve the last of the boxes. And because he could be really hilarious when he wanted too, the other had placed the boxes containing the items of basic necessities at the top of the stack.

He should have been laughing hysterically imagining Masamune struggle to reach them.

Beating him to a pulp will never be enough punishment, but it should relieve the one-eyed dragon.

It had been more than fifteen minutes since the pile fell on him and that Masamune had been trying to free himself from under several big box containing books, and it hurt like hell too. Masamune lying on his back and not having any of his arm free, that promised to be the contrary of an easy task.

He swore again, how he was going to make Motochika suffer.

That reminded him, the pirate had just gone to answer a call, right? What could well take him so long?

"Motochika! **I swear**, if you don't immediately returns here, I'll put pictures of your private parts on the Internet!" He yelled, his angry voice resonating in the empty apartment.

Empty, it was what Masamune thought before a shadow suddenly passed between two fallen boxes, casting a shadow on his face.

The young man stopped his struggling to get free, ready to scream into Motochika's ears when he looked up at the person above him.

This person too had white bleached hair like Motochika, however the guy was knee high to a grasshopper and had a lovely child face. Except that his triangular haircut, a peak hiding his nose looked nothing like the stylized mess his friend called an haircut.

His olive eyes were riveted on Masamune, his face deadpan.

"Your parents have a great sense of humor, your haircut is priceless." Masamune couldn't restrain a smart comment.

He was quick to realize his mistake when the child's eyes suddenly changed, and then really slowly, he raised his hand on one of the boxes still above Masamune.

"Die."

Masamune hadn't time to register what was happening.

Motochika's deep voice was what he perceived first, then there soon was another voice, although he was still too woozy in order to perceive what they could be talking about.

His back was no longer on the hard ground and its members seemed free to move. Masamune knew he was on the couch ... how he got here was a mystery.

His eye opened, his field of view obstructed by red cushions at first, he blinked before looking up. A long chestnut hair on a back that looked appealing was the first thing he recorded. A smile stretched his lips because if Motochika had brought a pretty girl with him to be forgiven then it changed everything.

"**Hi baby**. Are you here to be my nurse?" he tried, using his best crooning voice. Even if it came out more like a grunt .

The face that turned to him was definitely not that of a woman, and it was very very furious.

That didn't prevent Masamune to feel like he had been struck by lightning, invaded by something indescribable at the sight of that sparks in those big russet eyes.

This man, probably older than Masamune by just a few years was tall and slender. His white buttoned up shirt didn't show much, but it outlined his fine musculature. His long brown hair seemed untamable, attached to the bottom of his neck to come run down his back. His face, his adorable face ... was that of a man who had seen battles and who would live to see others.

Once again, Masamune's mouth activated before his brain, "What are you doing in my home?" he asked, dazed.

The oldest sighed, the aggressive and wild glow fading from his eyes. He turned to Motochika who just shrugged.

"The problem is," he began, his warm voice trailing as if he didn't know how to say this, "It is my home."

A long moment of silence passed.

"**Shit**."

The last good thing had to go wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : I have always wanted a dog

It was difficult to know exactly what to do in times like these. This kind of thing never happened to him, maybe to someone like Motochika who was an idiot anyway, he would have easily been fooled by a guy in a suit.

But not him, not the great Date Masamune, who was perfectly combined beauty and intelligence in a toned and muscular body as it should. The Masamune Date who, despite his handicap of having only one eye, was as brilliant in study and sport, even if not everyone agreed with his genius and he didn't get all the good grades that he deserved.

Nevertheless he had to confront reality, he had been fooled and he went into the trap head first. He rented an occupied apartment and to make himself more of a fool, had paid in advance and didn't think about it more than that after finally seeing an opportunity to escape a life in common with Motochika and his boyfriend.

The mere idea had put him into a mad rage. A rage so strong that he absolutely had to go and try find this guy to whom he had entrusted, with great confidence, any savings he had left... just to obtain the key of an inhabited apartment, for god sake!

Masamune didn't understand at first why Motochika was trying to hold him back. In what the fact it was already night and that the shady guy, in Motochika point of view, was probably a yakuza posed a problem ?. Saying yakuza said little chance for the police to be involved, Masamune couldn't count on himself. It was one more reason for Masamune to go beat him into a pulp and reclaim his money on the spot! And Motochika won't be enough to stop him.

The punch that Sanada Yukimura threw at him however... yes Sanada Yukimura was the name he had seen pasted on the letter box when he had entered, he had thought it was just the former tenant name and that he just neglected to remove it.

Finally, after all the ruckus Masamune had provoked in his desperation to go settle his account, cursing and shouting against Motochika who tried to stop him, the apartment's real owner couldn't had a better reaction when Masamune thought about it.

That's why he was calmer now , sitting on the couch, holding an ice pack against his swollen cheek, Sanada Yukimura and Chosokabe Motochika in front of him.

Sanada Yukimura was till profusely apologizing, the man seemed really sorry after his strong reaction. What annoyed Masamune was that he had been impressed by this guy while this one didn't seem affected at all by the murderous glare he was threw at him since then.

"I'm really so sorry to have struck you without warning. I sometimes have troubles restraining my impulse mister Date, but mister Chosokabe his right! It would be more than unreasonable to pick a fight with a yakuza at such a late hour. I can't, as a man, bring myself to let you put yourself in more danger. "

Yukimura was holding Masamune withering look without batting an eyelid. A look that few could hold without fear and who had helped Masamune to gain his reputation of being a delinquent in high school, even if he had tried to settle down a little since then. This was unnerving Masamune too. It would take a pretty good hook to knock out a former gang leader in one hit And somehow, it fascinated Masamune.

But who was he trying to fool, with his gentle eyes and his long eyelash ? It was Yukimura's fault in the first place if Masamune had been fooled, right? It was Yukimura's apartment after all. It was Yukimura whom the yakuza had stolen the key from to make a copy. It was he who had not been here all day long, though allowing time for Masamune to put his stuff indoors. And it was he who prevented him to leave just because it was late and because Masamune wanted to let off some steam .

Masamune could see Motochika keeping from laughing at the face he was making.

"Rest assured Yukimura, that it wasn't Masamune first adventure." the tallest was struggling to hold his chuckle.

Masamune wanted him to choke on his saliva and die.

Yukimura seemed a little disturbed by Motochika familiarity, even after they had plenty of time to learn to know each other while Masamune was unconscious, it was probably because of that he didn't comment.

"Still, it's really is a pitiful story, I had never heard about such a swindling before." Yukimura continued, an honestly sorry expression on his face.

"You will tell me so." Masamune grumbled.

The young man didn't know why, but the man before him was really awakening something in him. Masamune may even consider forgiving for being such an idiot if Yukimura accepted to do on a date with him.

"I feel really bad for you, especially because Mitsunari stunned you and now I punch you out of the blue." Yukimura hid his face in his hands, feeling really shameful of himself.

"Mitsunari?" Masamune wondered aloud.

He could not quite remember how he found himself in this situation in the first place.  
>Then suddenly, his eyes widened in recognition.<p>

"The nasty kid who nearly got me killed?" the one-eyed brunet suddenly exclaimed, straightening up from the couch.

Yukimura frowned upon hearing Masamune insult the boy, but he finally opted for another sorry expression.

Motochika, scratched his neck. "He found him pretty cute though. And I'm pretty sure it was your fault anyway, Masamune."

He glared at his friend, and that he thought he could count on him in such a moment.

"He's in his room, I punished him for his behavior."

Masamune mentally slapped himself after the idea that he too would gladly punish Yukimura for having punched him crossed his mind... a punishment that involved handcuffs.

"It's not a reason to insult me behind my back." let out a tiny voice, muffled behind a closed door. "And it was his fault! I was scared after finding an intruder in our home."

If Masamune's eye could have drilled holes into wood, the door would have fallen right on the spot.

"Liar." he hissed the between his greeted teeth.

"That's not an excuse Mitsunari." Yukimura rebuked him.

The one-eyed student heard the boy fulminate against him. A satisfied smile flashed on his lips.

Seeing the tension slowly getting back to his friend nerves, Motochika intervened. He got to his feet and patted him on the back, "Well, Yukimura. I think we enough have abused of your patient. I'll this bring this one back home with me." the surfer affirmed.

At these words, Masamune immediately moved away from him. He preferred to sleep in the streets than spend one more night in the same apartment as Motochika and Motonari. It was already hard to have to suffer Motochika boyfriend in class, he needed to be away from them the sooner the better. There were limits to his tolerance and Motochika knew very well what happened when Masamune snapped.

But ... suddenly, Masamune's genius brain constructed a plan, a plan that, if it functioned but Masamune wasn't worried on that matter, would kill two birds with one stone.

"No way, I won't leave from here," Masamune began taking a determined look as he sat down on one of his cardboard. "All my stuffs are here. I won't leave without them, and it's dangerous to move cardboard at night with just a trailer, right, Yukimura?"

Masamune still felt bad, even if it was just a little bit, to abuse the obvious kindness the man had in him. At the same time it was because of that man's kid he nearly died, smothered by cardboard, and it was because of him that he surely would have a black eye on his good eye tomorrow. Yukimura was owning him a good one. His pride could handle the humiliation of being ridiculous with his black eye if he won at least a night in this apartment.

"I don't remember giving you the permission to call me by my name."

It seemed that Masamune had forgotten a parameter in his crappy plan. Yukimura was without a doubt much more dangerous than what he looked like.

Feigning nonchalance, Masamune shrugged; pretending not to have been affected by the sudden dangerous feeling the man had around him.

"**You see**, I really care about all my stuffs, not that I don't trust you, you seem to be a fine guy... but some jerk just stole all my money today, I don't want to risk bringing more bad luck in. And Motochika live with his lover now ... I really think I would be a hindrance to them. " Masamune went on, it was too late to back out now anyway .

Yukimura had an adorable pout when he reflected on Masamune's word for a moment. He cast a quick glance at the door that hid Mitsunari. Then in a whisper he said, "It's not good to leave between two lovers." Then, raising his fiery eyes at Masamune, he told him, "I may have a small room to lend you." he stated.

Motochika seemed stunned that Yukimura would accepts so easily. "You don't even know him... Ouch."

Masamune discreetly pinched his friend calve. His inner self was already making a victory dance, a fan in each hand.

"My old storeroom isn't very large and it will take some cleaning and tidying before you could put your stuff there, but I think it will be enough until you find an apartment for yourself." Yukimura flashed a smile, happy to be able to help out a young student in need.

The student grabbed both his savior's hands in his. "Thank you! I promise you that you will not regret your decision! I would help at home if necessary! **Hell**, I'll even help Mitsunari for his homework if you want me too."

Masamune was still overjoyed about a well his plan did go. This beautiful and perfect man was allowing him to stay ! What could go wrong ?

Motochika shook his head, a hand covering his face in front of the beautiful pair of idiots the two made.

A small voice came from behind Mitsunari's door. "Great, I always wanted to have a dog."

TBC

Thanks for reading and sorry for any mistakes or bad spelling


End file.
